I Don't Mind Ordinary
by Esthetique-of-Heaven
Summary: It was that moment, being in his arms and surrounded by the people that she loves, Lucy didn't mind her ordinary life too much.


**Author's Note: Hello Angels!**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction. I've always loved Hiro Mashima and Fairy Tail so i decided to be awesome and publish a story. Please review and leave constructed criticism for future stories. Thank you**

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

I Don't Mind Ordinary

Lucy's POV

I sat at my usual seat at the bar. Today was, after all, just another normal day. I was talking to Mira and Levy and drinking a strawberry milkshake. The guild was rowdy as usual. Gray and Natsu were picking fights while Juvia stood behind a pillar chanting 'Gray-sama' over and over, Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Gajeel was eating some iron with Pantherlily sitting close by, and Happy was trying to give a fish to Carla who ignored him. Sitting here I realized that nothing extraordinary was going to happen today.

The thought itself made me sad. To think that I joined Fairy Tail to go on millions and millions of adventure, yet, I here at the bar doing the same thing as normal.

Without realizing it, I sighed heavily right as Mira was speaking. When I realized how rude I was I planned to apologize quickly. However, when I looked up, Levy and Mira were looking at me with worried expressions.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?" Levy asked "If something's wrong, we could always talk about it." As she said so she placed her hand gently over my own.

Mira nodded in agreement, "Levy's right, I'm sure she and I might be able to help you."

I smiled at their kind words, "Thank you guys. Really that nice of you to worry about me", they both nodded and returned my smile.

I interlocked both my hands and rested my chin on top of them.

"It's not that something's wrong, so much so that I'm just restless. I mean, here I am a mage, one of Fairy Tail no less, but all I do, most of the time, is the same thing every day." I sighed then looked back at the two of them "I guess you could say, I'm just bored."

Levy tilted her head to the side, giving me one of those _are you serious_ looks. "You're bored?" she gestured around her "This is boring?"

"I know it's strange, but I've gotten used to it."

"Lu-chan, if you get bored by being here then maybe you should seek professional help."

I rolled my eyes at her joked. Mira giggled at our banter "Lucy, It's hard to think that you would be bored with that boyfriend of yours."

Waving my hand in front of my face, I blew off her comment. "Are you talking about blonde with the green eyes, Alexi?"

"Yes, you two looked so cute and I could tell he liked you."

"More like my assets. The guy couldn't keep his hands to himself."

Mira shook her head while Levy folded her arms angrily. "What a sleeze! Don't worry Lu-chan I'm sure that there's a guy out there who's perfect for you." Adding a quick wink into that comment.

Knowing where this was heading to I quickly nodded and added "I hope I find him soon, I'm tired of guys that are such jerks that only like me for one reason."

I snuck a glance at Mira, hoping that maybe I changed the course of the topic. My hopes and dreams were destroyed when I saw that she had _that_ smile on her face. She picked up one of the dirty glasses from the bar and began cleaning it. While doing so, I saw her look my way. She smiled _that_ smile again then asked "Well Lucy, what is your ideal type of guy that you're looking for?"

I was taken aback by her question. What did I want in a guy? With all the time that I spent dating, I realized what I don't want, but when it came down to it I don't know what I _do_ want. Normally I would just jump into a relationship without thinking too much about. They all started out fine, until I found out the guy had some bad quality. Thinking back, maybe if I actually thought about what was important to me in a guy, I would have more luck.

I thought about what I would tell her as my response. I could tell that she and Levy both were waiting for my answer to the question. Had I been paying more attention, I would have also noticed that someone else was looking my way, listening for my reply.

After giving it some clear thought, I looked at Mira and smiled "It's funny that you said that, you made me realize that I need to pick someone who is close to my standards." She smiled and nodded for me to continue.

"The guy I want has to be kind, I want him to look out for me no matter what. He has to be brave too" I smiled to myself as images come flashing in my head of countless times I have been saved and helped by a certain pink haired someone. I quickly tried to shake them from my head and thought of some more qualities.

I relaxed on my stool, leaned back and closed my eyes as I thought. "I want him to be honest with me and tell me if he likes me or not. I want to be a reason why he's able to say that he is happy. Most of all, I want him to not be ashamed of loving me, even if it meant professing it from a rooftop."

By the time I was finished, both girls were squealing about love and how cute I was. I sweat-dropped at their weirdness.

Just as I was about to tell them to cut it out, Levy looked at me curiously "Wait, Lu-chan, in one of your reason you said you want to be _one _of the reasons he's happy? Wouldn't you rather be his only reason for happiness?"

"No, not at all. Levy-chan I would never want to be the sole reason that he's happy. Before he met me, I'm sure he had a lot of different things. Just because he's with me doesn't mean that he has to give something up."

Levy and Mira both smiled and nodded at my logic. I didn't notice how Mira was looking behind me and smiling even more. She looked at me again with _that _creepy smile. "Well Lucy-chan, now that you know what you want you want your boyfriend to be like, are you going to go out and search for a new one?"

"I think I just might." It was during that time that I finally realized that there was a presence behind me. I turned around to see Natsu standing there with an unknown look on his face. He looked….angry?

"Nats-"I started saying his name when I was cut off by him pulling me up to him and his lips crashing into mine. At first I was shocked but then I melted into to it. the was a kiss full of mistakes but also so much love and warmth. His lips were soft and strong, so different from the rough and chapped ones I imagined. I could feel every single doubt that I may have had about my feeling for Natsu vanish. In that one instant I knew. I loved him.

When we pulled away he gently rested his forehead on mine. I stared, mesmerized by his onyx eyes. He smiled then gently touched my cheek "I heard what you said about the ideal type of guy for you. I may not fit all of those but I damn well will try my best. I love you Lucy. I wanted you to know that and be mine."

My heart was beating so fast, but I was so happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he positioned his hands on my waist. I smiled up at him. "I love you too Natsu. I don't know for how long I have, but I do know that you are the only I know that will make me happiest."

As we leaned in to kiss again, the guild that sat silent around us exploded into various shouts of 'finally' and 'congratulations'. I blushed a shade of red that could rival Erza's hair when I realized that they all witnessed our confessions. Natsu just laughed and held me closer to him, daring any of the other guys to touch me.

I looked over to Levy and Mira, who were both grinning ear to ear and gave me a thumbs up. It was in that moment, in his arms and surrounded by people I love, I decided that I really don't mind ordinary.


End file.
